


I Can Explain.

by anselem



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a good uncle, Flash is an Asshole, Gen, Natasha Will Eat His Bones, Protect Peter Parker, Tony stark is a good father, steve is overprotective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anselem/pseuds/anselem
Summary: Peter's class has a field trip to Stark Tower.Chaos and familia bonding ensue after minor angst.(or the author needs a good father/son relationship for tony and peter and no one can tell her no.)





	I Can Explain.

**Author's Note:**

> I need this to sooth my soul and hopefully it soothes yours, too. If y'all like this I might expand the universe. Don't hold me to that.

Visitors - Access to visitor areas.

Interns - Level 1 - Access to Floors 1-5

Scientists - Level 2-4 - Access to Sub Tech Floors and Floors 1-5

Avengers - Level 5 - Access to all floors.

* * *

 

Peter’s day was already off to a shitty start. He got three hours of sleep last night because someone decided to rob a cornerstore across town in the last thirty minutes of his patrol. He was stuck in a standoff with the dude until the police came and then he had to go all the way back Queens. Needless to say, Peter was fucking tired. The thing that made his day extra, uber shitty was the field trip to Stark Tower. Peter completely forgot his class was scheduled to tour the tower, he had planned on telling everyone so they could avoid him but that was out of the question now. If he didn't go Flash would use that as proof he's not a Stark Intern but if he did go he risked revealing his relationship with Tony and the team. If Peter Parker and Bucky Barnes watched Futurama every Saturday, that was their business and their business alone.

* * *

Peter almost missed the bus to Stark Towers because he had to chase a squirrel out of his apartment before he left. This was the fourth time he found the squirrel dining in the pantry. MJ and Ned had managed to stall the driver and the teacher an extra five minutes so Peter could make it. Flash claimed Peter was trying to skimp out on the trip because he was lying. Peter used the 30 minute bus ride to take a nap. 

* * *

 “Welcome to Stark Tower! I'm your guide, Harry. We are very pleased to have you here with us today!” Harry gestured to himself as he spoke. “As you came in you were given one of these badges”, he held up a light yellow badge with the word ‘VISITOR’ printed in black, “these give you access to all visitor areas and any room deemed passable by a staff member.” Harry slid the badge into his back pocket and grinned. “If you lose this badge you will be forced to sit in the lobby until the tour is over!”

* * *

 

With that out of the way, Harry began leading students through the first floor. He talked about Tony Stark's drive to create the Avengers and how each member came to join the team. Peter zoned out because he'd heard the stories from the people themselves and Harry was not doing the stories justice at all. They shuffled through the first floor until they reached the elevator for the second floor. They had to go up in groups of 6 and they had to scan their visitor badge to enter the elevator.

 

Peter didn't get a visitor badge when he came in because the staff knew he already had one.

Peter had a badge.

A Level 5 badge.

This was bad. Flash hung back to end to be in Peters group, probably to make fun of him. If Flash saw his badge Peter would have way too much explaining to do. Instead of asking Harry for Visitor Badge like he should have, Peter jabbed Ned in the ribs and told him to cover for him as he swiped his badge. Unfortunately Flash saw the colour of his badge and it wasn't a light yellow. When they got off the elevator Flash raised his hand.

 

 “Harry, how come your badge is a different colour from ours?”

“I have an intern badge”, Harry said as he gestured to his his light red badge with his face on it, “It means I can enter Floors 1-5. It's a Level 1 Badge.” Flash pretended to be interested for a second before asking his next question.

“So what are the levels and their purposes?” Harry couldn't see Peter cringe and answered Flash’s question with enthusiasm.

“Level 1 is Intern, as you know, and is a light red. Levels 2-4 are Scientists. Each level is a shade of green, getting darker as the level increases. A scientists level dictates their department. Level 2 is Alien Technology, Level 3 is Stark Technology and Level 4 is Avenger Technology. Level 5 is the highest level. Only Avengers and people with Mr. Stark’s clearance have a Level 5 Badge. Their badge is a dark blue.” Flash thanked Harry and the tour moved on.

* * *

Harry rambled about the alien technology, the domestic technology and how they make the suits for the Avengers. Peter dreaded reaching the end of the floor. Floor 2 is where Peter’s lab was located, Floor 10 had Spider-man's stuff so that's not what he was worried about. He was worried about Harry spilling the damn beans on him. Peter started to head for Harry from the back but Flash grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

 

“Something to hide, Penis?” Flash growled.

“I-Uh-Well, you see-.” Peter went silent.

“Thought so.” Flash pushed him out of the way and laughed.

 

Ned asked Peter if he was okay but Peter just brushed him off. Flash was going to make a scene once he found out about Peter’s lab.

 

“This room right here we can go in with permission from it's scientist.” Harry made eye contact with Peter. “Peter, come to the front.”

Peter shoved his way to the front and stood beside Harry, in front of his class and his lab. “This lab right here is Peter’s.” The class laughed until they realised Harry was serious. Harry gestured to the door and Peter begrudgingly swiped his dark blue badge on the panel. Before he opened the door he turned around and addressed his classmates.

 

“Do not touch anything in here. Everything on the table in process and I don't need your grubby hands all over my lab. This is my personal lab and these are my personal projects. I've spent hours on everything in this lab and I don't need anything broken.” Peter turned around and opened his lab door, letting his classmates in.

 

They all shuffled in and tried to stay as far away from the tables as possible. Even Flash knew this wasn't a place to cause a physical scene. He didn't like Peter but he wasn't morally blind. That didn’t mean he wasn't going to cause a non-physical scene.

 

“Aren't you just an intern, Parker?”

“Technically, but I work under the Science department.”

“Which one?”

“All of them but mostly Stark Tech.” Peter answered the rest of the mundane questions his class had and after twenty agonising minutes, his classmates cleared out of his lab. He filed out after them and slithered his way to the back again. Flash wasn't done with him just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter better be alive in A4 or I will personally beat the shit out of Thanos.


End file.
